Another Life
by sephirothR3BEL
Summary: IkkiXshunXhyoga. What If Phoenix and Andromeda were forbidden to fall in love ? And they still had to face lifes after lifes and had to face their cursed love ? New enemies,the Titans. Would fate show them some mercies on this life ?Or will Andromeda turn
1. Lifes before

ANOTHER LIFE 

**_Its about Ikki x Shun after all conflicts & wars, where people lived in peace. Just say they all die and reborn as different people,but strangely have very same names. On their new time of life, Titans (totally made up by me) want to take over the earth With no memories from the past, can the Athenas Saints deal with them ? And about the curse upon Shun & Ikki, how do they deal with their feeling ?p.s : Shun is reborn as a girl . (yay !)_**

_**Long times ago, several warriors were assigned to be the Saints of Athena. All the Saints cant be falling in love. It was a dilemma for the Phoenix and The Andromeda.They were falling in love, and made other gods furious. Athena begged for a forgiveness for them. Now they had to get through several reincarnations. But in one condition, they somehow cant be together.Will fate let them give some mercy upon them ? **_

Hey, Im new on this site, and Im so excited about it. This is my very first fanfic. So, ah well..enjoy !

p.s : I do not own Saint Seiya. But I love it so much !

**Chapter 1 :The life before**

**_Time when The World was created :_**

_Theres no turning back This is the point of no return I whispered to her ear. I held her tight. Im afraid this responsibility might separated us._

_I love you she said quietly, my poor fragile Andromeda._

_I love you too.. and nobody may take you away from me_

_Im afraid,Phoenix. Maybe theyre right. We cant be together_

_Nothing can stop us. Her Majesty herself is a Goddess of Earth and Love. I dont see any point why we can not love each other.._

_And then we heard several voices and suddenly were surrounded by 10,000 batallions of Zeuss armies._

_Surrender,Phoenix. You had broken a rule of falling in love and took Andromeda. Your sin is unforgivable. Even Athena couldn't save you now. said Apollo, the first God ruled Sun._

_Never, Sir. Eventhough I had to be damn in hell or If I had to burn the heaven, I won't let her go._

_Then you asked for your own dead said Apollo again just before Saint Pegasus stopped him._

_What do you want,Pegasus ?_

_The name is Seiya,sir. And If you pleased, I would like to talk to Phoenix myself_

_All the armies made way for him with glimpse of relieve on their faces. They actually have no courage to against the great phoenix. Seiya walked toward the couple with solemn face._

_Phoenix, please stop this foolish action_

_This isn't foolish, Seiya. This is love !_

_For Athena's sake, Phoenix. _

_There's a little bit moment of silence until Andromeda started to speak._

_Then I shall go she said with her weak voice._

_There's no way I'll let you go_

_I was born to serve my lady, and the earth. Seiya, I'll stop this selfishness. She let herself go from my arms and walked toward Apollo._

_Take her to Your Majesty Zeus. Apollo ordered one of his soldier._

_Be well, my love Andromeda said just before the soldier took her. Tears started to fall on my cheek. I've lost her._

_Now phoenix, said Apollo again I'll give you punishment that you deserve._

_But,sir. Athena would like to punish him by herself said Seiya, trying to protect my life._

_He was born under the Sun, young Pegasus. And I am the one who has the responsible to punish him. As the Sun rules, He'll be burn to ashes, he said arrogantly, You're so lucky. You'll be dead everything will be over. But for your young lover, she'll be bond to the eternal chains. Live to suffer all humans suffering._

_I felt my heart burned with flames of furiously. I snapped a dirty look upon Seiya._

_Seiya, you've promised Athena will protect her_

_I'm..sorry..I.. said Seiya guiltily._

_Too late, Phoenix. Look at the sky and enjoy your adventure to Hades's world. _

_I looked at the sky at the same time when fire started to burn my flesh. I saw her, with chains all over her. She cried hopelessly. Her face showed an unimaginable suffering. In that moment, I let out one single cry._

_Let me be the outcast. But nobody will hurt my Andromeda and the fire vanished._

_What ? Apollo shocked by the image on his very eyes. Here I am. No single burn on my body. And I stared at him deeply._

_You forgot that my name is Phoenix. And prepare to dead. I told him with furious._

_What an ignorance fool creature ! yelled an enormous voice. It's Zeus. He watched us and decided to take care of me by himself._

_Zeus, I've served you and Athena loyally. And this how you've repaid ME ! I yelled back at him._

_Wretched creature. You'll be sorry for your words_

_Just before he took his staff, Athena came and beg for his forgiveness._

_Please your Majesty, they're just creatures made by flesh. Upon their hand I laid the future of the Earth. I beg you... _

_After a few moment of thinking, Zeus ordered Athena and her Saints to get through reincarnation. But he can't forgive Phoenix and Andromeda._

_For those two young lovers, they have to get through an unvorgiven punishment. They'll still love each other, but they will always born under circumtances which won't allow them to be together.In addition, Phoenix will always be the unwanted and Andromeda will still bonded by chains. Until the world forgive them_

_And right after his words, the world turned dark. The last thing I saw was Andromeda and I can't forgive myself._

_**Previous time :**_

_Shun, open your eyes..please.. I shook his body gently. His body temperature dropped. Now he's as cold as ice._

_...Ikki.. he answered me slowly._

_Yes, Shun. I'm here I picked him up and wiped blood across his forehead_.

_..d-did we..?_

_Yep, we won. We kicked butt I gave him a soft smile. He nodded slowly._

_But we..failed..to protect Saori..Athena.._

_Never mind that, Shun. She sacrificed herself for human race. Beside..Seiya, Shiryuu, and Hyoga might have been with her now I answered dryly._

_..t-they're..dead..?_

_Hey, nobody could live forever I tried to make a joke. He chuckled quitely and smiled back at me._

_I guess..you're right,bro. My time..might have come too_

_Don't say such a word, bro_

_I wish..I could ..stay with you..for any longer.. he said weakily. A tear dropped to her face._

_Big bro,please..don't cry_

_I can't..I'll let you know. I..I love you. I saw a relieve of surprised on his face._

_B-But.._

_I know, we might be brothers..but, I can't help myself. I love you with all of my heart I confessed to him. He smiled to me and said Th-Thanks for feel the sa-same way..with me and he'd gone. There was a tear fell on his cheek._

_I cursed the world just before I burned myself with my eternal fire.I wish..someday..in other life..my love will be come true_

Okay, this first chapter is more likely flashbacks. Pretty confusing,huh ! Comments please..


	2. A weird morning

p.s : Bleeding Wolf's Eye, thanks for the review.. My friend thought it's kinda too mushie. But, ah well.. hope you enjoy the next chapter.

n.b : I do not own Saint Seiya..I wish

_**Chapter 2 : A WEIRD MORNING**_

_Way deep on the darkest side of darkness, he slept uncomfortably. He breathes harder and harder every single seconds.He groaned as he had a nightmare._

"_Saints of Athena..world..shall the titans rule the lights once more!"_

_And he was awakened in the middle rain of bloods._

Presents time

"Miss, breakfast is ready." said Akio, butler of Hirameki family,from in front of a shabby but luxury room. The room is owned by the only daughter of Hirameki Nobuo- presdir of Hirameki corporation, and his wife, Hirameki Ayame. Meanwhile, the little _princess_ still fell into her deepest dream.

"Miss ? Miss Shun ?" said Akio again. But there's no answers. So he summarized that she probably hadn't wake up yet and excused himself to get into the young miss' room.

He found his miss still sleeping. Gently, that old man woke her up.

"Miss..wake up"

"Uhmmmm...Akio ? What time is it now ?" she asked, still hadn't wake up compeletly.

"It's 7, miss. Your first class will start within 30 minutes"

"WHAT ,she jumped off the bed, OHMYGOD !I'm late. Akio, tell Ino- "

"Ino drove Mr.Hirameki to his meeting today, miss." he interrupted her.

"Any driver left ?"

"Maruyama, miss."

"Tell him to prepare a car. I'll be down there within 20 minutes", and then she's bursting to the bathroom.

"Aye, miss." he said solemnly.

OH MY GOD ! How could I be so late today ? I imagine myself getting a detention. Oh shit! I'm so gonna be in trouble. If only I went to public school, this might be not a major trauma for me. But unfortunately, I go to Joshin High School The five-stars school, the best private school. And tardy can't be tolerate. Even for the only daughter of multimillionaire, Hirameki Nobuo.

Well, actually I know this school always treats me differently. But somehow, I just want to be an ordinary girl.

"Miss, we're there." said Maruyama, waking me up from my thoughts.

"Thanks,.Maruyama. Pick me up after school,okay !"

"Yes Miss.", and he drove the porsche out from the school entrance and left me at the front door. I glanced at my watch. Oh shit ! 15 minutes late. I bet Mr. Kunisawa had waited for me.

Detention center. In ordinary school, detention center would be look like a small prison. But in Joshin High School, the detention center is more looked like a small _tea house_.

"So, Ms.Hirameki.. how are you today ?"asked Mr. Kunisawa politely.

"I'm pretty good,sir"

"How wonderful !", he shrieked nervously, " Ah, well.. It looks like you were late again"

"I'm sorry.." I answered him dryly.

"Ah, don't sorrying to me,Ms. Hirameki. But I'm afraid I can't help you out of this detention except if you signed this statement about your lack condition."

"I beg your pardon ?" I confused of his babbles.

"Well, unless you claimed about your _health problem_,I'm afraid there's no way to slipped away from this detention"

"You- you've asked me to lie !"

"Well,practically-"

"Listen,mister !",I snapped at him, "There's no way I'll avoid a punishment which I deserve. Especially with lying ! Now, It's better for me If I got this detention"

"But,miss-"

"I'll start my detention today during lunch. Thank YOU !"

I walked out from his office. A glimpse of shock was on his face. I keep walking down the hallway, keep thinking of this stupidity just before I met this girl. Her figure is so gracious and yet she was standing there waiting for me to passed by.

"Good job, Shun !" she whispered when I went by. I turned to her. Surprised. I'm positive I had never seen her before.

"What ? How did you know my name ?" I asked her.

A tender smile was blossoming on her face. The violet scent all over her brought up dainty persona upon her.

"You've always been Shun. No matter how many life you had came through."

"I'm sorry ...?" she confused me even more.

"I hope.. this life would be much kinder to both of you." she said and then walked away. Oh great! Even a stranger pitied my life.

"Wait a sec ! Who are you ?"

She looked back and stared at me with a ' _don't you know me ? '_ look.

"I wouldn't ask If I knew you" I said again just before she says anything. She turned to giggle with her melodious voice.

"Ah, you've never changed,Shun ! Always can read people's mind," she smiled again, "I'm Saori. Kido Saori. We're gonna know each other well soon." she said and threw me another smile just before she left.


	3. Rendezvous

Notes : Thanks for the support, Bleeding Wolf's Eye ! And yeah! Now shun is a girl !Yay!

p.s : I still do not own Saint Seiya

Chapter 3 : Rendezvous 

It's lunch time and I'm at the school yard, trying to pick trashes as much as I can in my detention session. People sometimes can be so careless to try looking for a garbage can (which is only two feet away from every corner of Joshin High School) before throwing their candy bar wrapper. I can't stop to think about what that weird girl have told me. _I've always been Shun, no matter how many lifes I had to come through ?_ _Are there any other lifes than this one ? _ That question keeps haunting my head. I actually didn't really care. I just know that she pitied me. I, Hirameki Shun, only daughter and heir of Hirameki family. Live as princess, get everything I've wanted but my own freedom. Feel like a bird on golden cage. People would kiss my feet and let me live in my fairy tale. But..is that what I want ?

"Hey, missy. You've missed a spot !" said someone over the six-feet tall fences.

I looked up to find a well – build guy stood next to his motorbike outside school area. He looked really careless, even though he's not a bad – looking guy. He's nothing like a Joshin High School student.It's pretty obvious since he doesn't wear any uniform. I even thought that he might be another _uneducated_ peson, an ordinary _tough_ guy who lived anywhere he wants with no rules. But his eyes..reminds me of something..someone..

"What's up pretty boy ? Never saw a rider before ?" he asked me once more while he lit his cigarette.

"Who do you talk to ?" I asked sarcastically. I actually wasn't mean to be mean. But as upper class lady, my parents taught me to not paying attention to under class people.

"Of course to you pretty-freak-boy-in-skirt !"

"I'm sorry, but you were mistaken me as boy. I am,sir, a 100 girl."

" Hmm, you looked more boyish than those sassies over there", he said and pointed at Joshin HS fellow students who were playing croquet and having tea, " I mean, whoaaa...It's 78°F right now ! Tea is the last thing human race needed right now. And _croquet_ ! Dude, do they know something called _soccer_ or _basketball_ !"

I bursted into laughters. I couldn't help myself. His words were really make so much sense.

" You have to see them in Valentine day !" I blurbed out uncontrolled.

"Oh, lemme guess ? They wore pinks !"

"With laces and puffy pants !"

"Oh gross !"

We laughed together. I don't know what's wrong with me. He seemed familiar. And yet, I feel close to him. Really close.

"Oh, how I hate rich kids !" he said after he healed himself from his laughters.

" Why ?" I asked him back, feel a little insulted.

"Those goddamn kids only know how to spend their so-called-parents' money, whining, and doing shit !"

"Why did you say such a thing ?" I snapped back at him.

"Why ? You asked me why ?", he chuckled, " because they're nothing but crap !"

"Oh yeah ? Maybe you're just jealous"

" I ? Jealous ? Puh-leasee, pretty boy.. I don't need my parents. In fact, I've got what I've wanted, I have what I've earned.. I got no bullshit."

"Tell me something, If you were so wise..why don't you do something better for your life than just stand there and insult people ? Like school or..job maybe "

" No one may tell me what to do"

"Then you're more useless than we are. At least we try to make our parents proud and-"

"And live happily ever after in your fairytale ?", he cut my words.

There was a moment of silence. I don't know what to say. He put his helmet on and turned on his motorbike's engine.

"I'm Ikki", he said while he warmed up his ride. "World ain't fairytale, missy. Some people aren't as lucky as you are"

He glared at me and then rode off with lightspeed.

"If only you knew how lucky you are " I hissed


End file.
